Ninja Apocalypse
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Madara has destroyed everything. Apocalypse 101: revive the human race as much as you can. That's all Sakura can do with so many sexy males. Reverse Harem for the win! SakuxMulti
1. Chapter 1

Madara had done it. He destroyed everyone and everything. Very few people lived or made it out with little injuries. Tsunade had known that the village was doomed and so everyone fled while Konoha was pummelled with the power of the prematurely awoken Dyubi. They still hadn't gotten their hands on the Kyubi but the blast was still strong enough to lay waste to the prosperous Village of Leaves. Many were killed but Sakura managed to escape with Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba and Akamaru, Itachi, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sai, Naruto, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Jiraiya. They also came across Gaara in their journey. They currently resided in a small cave. They had made the cave their home.

Naruto, Kiba, Suigetsu, Sai and Neji were always fighting when it came to being the one in charge. Finally, Tsunade and Jiraiya sat everyone down around a camp fire they made.

"Now, it's hard for us to all live together because such different personalities keep clashing with each other. There's only one conclusion and it goes to the person with the most power and ability to keep our race surviving."

"What do you mean?"

"For all we know, everyone could be dead," Jiraiya stated. "If so we need to preserve our species and man-kind and attempt to build our own army to take down Madara and his legacy."

"And how are we supposed to preserve our species?" Naruto asked, confused.

"She's talking about procreation, baka," Kiba snapped. "In my clan, the bitches of our clan were given the duty to keep the clan going."

"That's how all clans are," Neji stated. "It always fell to the women to keep the clan name and blood running."

"All of you are from clans," Tsunade stated. "Meaning the children that come about will be unbelievably strong."

"But we only have two females," Kiba stated.

Shikamaru nodded. "Every pregnancy takes almost a year and that's to only one baby per person. There's no way we could pull this off."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Tsunade snickered. "Jiraiya and I realised we had to do this and for the past months, I've been developing a new jutsu. This jutsu allows a female to take up to six different sperm and will always make sure she's pregnant with sextuplets and that the pregnancy only takes six months."

"That could work," Shikamaru murmured.

"What about who will be in charge? Every pack needs an alpha," Kiba stated.

"The alpha is the one who controls the group and is charged with the survival of the pack, correct?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Who better then the female who will be the mother of all your children?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone stared at her.

"You're going to do it?" Naruto asked before shivering visibly.

Tsunade glared at him. "No, you knucklehead! I'm too old and can no longer have children!"

"Then…"

THUD

Everyone turned to the bright pink Sakura that had fainted.

"I get to have sex with Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Sakura is going to be the one in charge?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You see, Sakura was born with a special gift. Those that are with her intimately and bring her to her climax are given unbelievable amounts of chakra. She's like a battery charger. That is her mother's family's bloodline. Her father was also part of a wolf clan in Yukigakure. Inside Sakura's head in Inner Sakura, her more primal being. She will recognise being an alpha and act accordingly. You will all be her lovers, minus Jiraiya and I since neither of us can reproduce so there is no reason for us to be involved. We will be here simply to guide her. As it is, we all have that primal instinct like the Inuzuka's and Kemono's, Sakura's father's clan. We just need to forget about our old ways and more into being like animals."

"But shouldn't a male be Alpha?" Naruto asked.

"Normally, yes. But since there are too many males, that isn't the case. Just think. If all of you were in a room, who do you think would dominate?"

"Sakura, because we'd recognise her as the only female. She'd hold all the power," Shikamaru stated.

"Correct. It would be different if there were more females then males."

"So when do we begin?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

"In order for Sakura to unleash her Kemono bloodline, she needs to be mated."

Sakura blushed from her relaxed position on the higher stone formation. Many animal skins were laid to make it as comfortable as it was and was large enough to fit all twelve potent males and the alpha female.

"Sakura, you're a virgin, yes?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded, blushing brightly.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura spluttered, looking around them at the twelve potent males that created an oval around the large bed.

Jiraiya stood outside the circle while Tsunade stood before her. The males smirked at how uncomfortable Sakura was. Akamaru barked from his place behind Kiba.

"Why are you still a virgin? I know you had many suitors in Konoha but you refused them all. Why?"

"I…"

'_**Because we had to wait for the mating ritual,'**_ Inner stated.

"B-Because something told me to wait."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded.

"Could it be possible that you knew about the mating ritual?"

Sakura nodded shyly.

"Now, as a virgin, Sakura has yet to take a mate. Because you will all be her mates, you will all mark her when she orgasms. Her Kemono blood isn't strong enough to handle twelve separate mating rituals so there will be only one where she mates with everyone. In time, she will be able to accept more but not yet. Kiba must be the one to take her first. Because their lineage is so alike, he can draw out her Ookami. Once Kiba is done, you are all required to mate with her."

"You're in for one hell of a night, Sakura-chan," Jiraiya teased.

The men chuckled.

"But won't we fight over her?" Shikamaru asked.

"No because you will all recognised the others as brothers and not competition."

Tsunade turned to Sakura and pulled her to her feet. "You can begin. Jiraiya and I will do a perimeter clearance."

She said nothing else before she left the cave with the pervy sage.

'_Begin?' _Sakura wondered nervously.

'_**Come on, girl! We know our own Kemono Ritual,'**_ Inner spoke.

'_Help me, Inner.'_

'_**Of course. I can't believe we get all these strong, sexy males,'**_ Inner purred inwardly, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down Sakura's body.

'_**Remove your clothes and let them see all that we have to offer. If there is someone unaffected, then they cannot be our mate.'**_

Sakura shakily pulled down the zip of her shirt before letting the cloth fall to the floor. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra, close to hyperventilating.

'_**Stop!' **_Inner screamed. _**'You need to stop being so hesitant. It will turn some of them off and we don't want that! We want **_**all**_** of them to be ours. Show them what could be theirs and make them **_**want**_** you.'**_

Sakura let out a sigh before letting Inner's confidence and desire for a mate take over. She opened her eyes and made eye contact with every male before she let her bra go, releasing her twin female globes. She heard some gulp and some others breaths hitch and couldn't help but feel sexy and wanted. She loved it. Undoing her skirt, she let that fall to the floor as well, revealing her lacy black underwear that quickly followed the skirt. Stepping out of her panties, she stalked around in a circle, letting her pheromones out and spread throughout the cave. Even without being part dog, their heightened ninja senses picked up her scent and she was glad to see them responding positively to it.

Sakura turned to Kiba and gestured for him to come to her as she got down on her knees. Kiba rose and stalked towards her, growling lowly. Sakura let out a low mewl of approval before she stripped Kiba of his clothes and laid herself down onto her back, opening her arms and legs to him.

Kiba growled again as he lowered himself to her, his tip rubbing against her entrance teasingly. He was definitely ready to take her. He was big and thick, her Inner was growling in hunger. Her primal instincts caused her to already be slick with her juices.

"Are you ready?" Kiba asked.

Sakura nodded and Kiba gently pushed into her. Sakura let out a gasp, her breath catching in her throat. Her hands clenched the fur above her head. Kiba kept going until he came to her hymen. He pulled back before thrusting hard into her. Many of the men around them jolted in their spots, physically feeling her hymen break for themselves. This experience was much more intimate then they thought.

Sakura cried out in shock as Kiba nipped at her neck, soothing her. When she was ready, Kiba set a slow pace.

"N-Ngh," Sakura hummed.

"F-Fuck," Kiba grunted.

"Harder, Kiba," Sakura whined.

Kiba pulled all the way out before slamming back into her. A high pitched grunt came from her as she panted.

"M-More, Kiba. G-Give me more," Sakura gasped out.

Under her skin, her Kemono blood activated, coming alive and racing around in her blood. Her eyes snapped open to reveal silver eyes of a wolf.

'_**Yes!'**_ Inner cried out.

Closer and closer she went to the edge as Kiba sped up. Coils in her stomach tightened and she curled her toes, feeling the pressure.

"I-I…ugh! I'm gonna…" Sakura was unable to finish thanks to all the pleasure.

The guys were around her in a second as they were supposed to be before stars exploded before her eyes and the dam gave way to pleasure. Sakura let out a cry as her back arched. All of the guys bit into Sakura's skin, marking her while Kiba continued his thrusting and bringing himself over. He let out a growl and marked her neck as his. Sakura panted, eyes glowing in the candle light.

Kiba pulled away, his cock softening and covered with their juices.

"Who's next?" Kiba asked as he moved away.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later…

The guys all sat around their massive cave that they now called home. Sakura slept peacefully, stomach swollen with pregnancy. As expected, she was expecting sextuplets. Having mated to Sakura all now had the ability to shift into massive wolves.

The males all watched their pups roam and play. They showed signs of intelligence at such a young age. Though they can smell who the father is on the baby, they didn't acknowledge the fact.

"I-Itai!" Naruto hissed as Shisui tugged on his hair.

It's been three years and those three years gave them thirty-six children, with another six on the way.

The oldest was Shisui and his father was Itachi. Strangely enough, he was born with his Sharingan activated. They were active almost twenty-four seven. Only when he was settled with his dads or mom did they deactivate. When he moved, they activated on their own, though they caused him no strain. They were his natural eyes.

The other five Uchiha children, Fugaku, Takashi, Suzuke, Susanoo and Mikoto all activated theirs a couple of days later.

The Hyuga children, Hizashi, Mizuki and Edo all had dark red hair but the Byakugan lavender eyes. Mizuki had lighter hair, almost strawberry pink but nowhere near as a light as Sakura's.

Kakashi's kids, Sakumo, Obito and Rin all had silver hair, except Rin who had a pink tint in her hair. So subtle, you wouldn't notice unless she was in the sun. Fortunately, they all had her eyes, only darker so they were a vibrant forest green.

Naruto's children, Minato, Kushina and Shomaru, weren't really the same. Minato took after his father- blue eyes, blonde hair- while Kushina had raspberry pink hair and Naruto's blue eyes. Shomaru had orange hair and green eyes.

Kiba's kids, Inuko, Tsume and Zuko took after him, aside from their eyes that were green. They still had the clan's purple triangles under their eyes.

Gaara's boys, Kazemaru, Tekuro and Kaname, looked just like Gaara, with the exception of no shadows around their eyes or the kanji tattoo.

Sai's boys, Sora, Kai and Riku, had lighter hair then Sai's but no traces or red. Dark green eyes and Sai's pale skin.

Itachi's boys, Shisui, Takashi and Susanoo all had black hair and black eyes.

Sasuke's kids, Fugaku, Suzuke and Mikoto, all had his midnight blue hair and his onyx eyes, except Mikoto, who had Sakura's green eyes.

Suigetsu's children, Mizuhana, Kairi and Kirimaru, all took after their father, as did Shikamaru's boys – Asuma, Shikaru and Shizomaru, Yamato's boys – Hikaru, Tenzou and Kimimoto, and Shino's kids – Tsumi, Shinto and Shijo.

"Papa, hunting," Shisui spoke.

Naruto looked at the other kids to see they also wanted to leave the cave for a bit. Looking at the other males, they nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Who will stay and who will go?" Naruto asked.

"I'll stay," Shikamaru answered. "You should all go if you're going to take all the kids out. They can be a handful."

They all knew it was true. Soon, all the kids and males left so it was just Shikamaru and Sakura left in the cave. Shikamaru joined Sakura on the bed, hoping to get some sleep when Sakura stirred. With a little difficulty, Sakura sat up and looked around.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, eyes closed.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" She asked.

"They went out hunting. The pups all wanted to get out for a bit."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Looking at Shikamaru, she noticed when he breathed in, his stomach muscles rippled. Hormones uncontrollable at the moment, she shivered in desire.

"Shika…" Sakura breathed.

Shikamaru suddenly tensed and his eyes shot open before looking at her. Her green eyes had darkened in desire. Grabbing his collar, she brought him closer and kissed him passionately. Shikamaru groaned as he gave in to the kiss. After a while, they broke apart, panting.

"You troublesome woman," Shikamaru growled against her lips.

Sakura smirked before Shikamaru turned her on her side and was up against her, spooning her. It was one of the safest ways to have sex while pregnant. Sakura, already naked, was covered by a fur blanket made of animal pelts. Shikamaru pulled the blanket off her, exposing her to the cool air, causing Sakura to hiss and her nipples to harden. Shikamaru stripped off his pants, the only thing he had on and pressed his erection against her backside. Sakura gasped in want. Lifting her right leg, he held it in the air with his left hands and used his right hand to pleasure her.

Slipping two fingers into her core, he groaned when he found her already wet and wanting. Curling his fingers in a come-hither motion, Sakura moaned in pleasure. When she orgasmed, Shikamaru didn't pause, instead allowing her to ride out her wave of ecstasy. When she had come down from her high, Shikamaru used her juices to lubricate himself before thrusting in hard. He grunted aloud while Sakura let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

After a couple of thrusts, Shikamaru grew tiresome of the position and instead, moved to straddle Sakura's left leg while he moved so that Sakura's right leg rest on his left shoulder. He bent forward so that his hands rested on either side of Sakura's head. Entering her again, he hissed as he sank in deeper than before.

Going hard, Sakura cried out.

"Shika!" She moaned.

Smirking, he kept going, picking up his speed. The space between Sakura's moans got shorter as she got close to another orgasm. Watching her writhing in pleasure, Shikamaru felt himself getting close to his own. Shifting so he was now up straight, he held her right leg in the air again, not missing a beat in his thrusts. Slamming into her harder than ever, he used his free hand to stimulate her clit. Sakura screamed as the coil in her stomach sprang and Shikamaru grunted loudly, as he lurched forward, spilling his seed deep inside her.

Letting her leg go, it fell to rest by her other as Shika dropped next to her and cuddled with her, spooning her. Trailing light kisses along her neck and shoulder, Sakura sighed and relaxed into him. Soon, she heard his light snoring and giggled to herself.

"I love you, Shika."

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Behind her, Shikamaru smiled, eyes closed.

"Troublesome woman," he chuckled.

His eyes slowly opened.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A little ShikaxSaku loving!**

**Okay from now on, I'm only going to make a new chapter if I get ten reviews per chapter. So, you need to reach 20 reviews before i start making the third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have a list of the children and their fathers and then a number at the bottom of girls and boys.**

**I would also like to say that this chapter is for The Keeper of Worlds. You asked for Naruto and Sakura and this is what you shall get for the review!**

**Also, I'd like to say, though I don't like incest, there may be some in the story because really, how do you think the Uchiha clan stayed looking the same? I will come up with ways so that there is not much incest but there may be some. I mean, they are in an apocalypse, they can't be too picky. Besides, I'm sure Sakura would rather her children love their siblings then her lovers. Father/daughter…that's just wrong. At least they'll be half siblings…**

**Kids - Fathers**

**Shisui - Itachi B**

**Sakumo - Kakashi B**

**Minato - Naruto B**

**Hizashi - Neji B**

**Inuko - Kiba G  
****  
Kazemaru - Gaara B**

**Sora - Sai B**

**Fugaku - Sasuke B**

**Mizuhana -Suigetsu G**

**Asuma - Shikamaru B**

**Hikaru - Yamato B**

**Tsumi - Shino G**

**Takashi - Itachi B**

**Obito - Kakashi B**

**Kushina - Naruto G**

**Mizuki - Neji G**

**Tsume - Kiba B**

**Tekuro - Gaara B**

**Kai - Sai B**

**Suzuke - Sasuke B**

**Kairi - Suigetsu G**

**Shikaru- Shikamaru B**

**Tenzou - Yamato B**

**Shinto - Shino B**

**Susanoo - Itachi B**

**Rin - Kakashi G**

**Shomaru - Naruto B**

**Edo - Neji B**

**Zuko - Kiba B**

**Kaname - Gaara B**

**Riku - Sai B**

**Mikoto - Sasuke G**

**Kirimaru – Suigetsu B**

**Shizomaru - Shikamaru B**

**Kimimoto - Yamato B**

**Shijo - Shino B**

**Boys – 28**

**Girls – 8**

* * *

"You said you may have seen a child out there?" Sakura asked, to be sure.

Neji nodded. "Yes, they were on the very edge of my vision but it was there. I couldn't check it out because Shisui decided to be a hero and take on a bear."

Sakura shot Itachi a look, who smirked. "Like father like son."

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes. Sakura turned her eyes down to said boy who was curled up in her lap with her fingers running through his hair. Feeling his mothers' stare, he opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw everyone was staring at him and flushed, guessing they were talking about his burst of courage today. Well, he'd call it brave; they'd call it stupid.

"You are so much trouble, Shisui," Sakura stated.

"Stupid," Fugaku spoke from beside Minato and Mikoto.

The children laughed and Shisui glared at him with his Sharingan activated.

"Shut up!" He growled.

"Stop it, you two," Sakura snapped and both grumbled before settling.

"So what of this child?" Neji asked.

"Find them. Scout for survivors. If so, bring them back."

"Are you sure that's the wisest thing to do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "They may not be friendly or have hidden agendas."

"Shikamaru, what do you think?" Sakura asked, looking at Shikamaru who was lazing around.

"Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Kakashi and Yamato scout in Wolf form. Gaara, Kiba, Suigetsu, Sai, Naruto and I will stay close and look after the pups."

The men all turned to Sakura to see if she agreed or not. With a nod, Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Kakashi and Yamato all transformed into their massive wolf forms.

Itachi was jet black with a white underbelly. His piercing red eyes glowed in the dark. Sasuke's eyes were the same, only he had a midnight blue back and white underbelly. Neji was a coffee brown with chocolate brown paws. Shino was a pure white wolf with blue paws and black eyes. Kakashi was a silver wolf with one black eye and one Sharingan eye. Yamato was a light golden colour with brown paws and black eyes. They were massive, twice as big as Akamaru. Before they left, they all nosed Sakura as a type of kiss goodbye. Sakura's green eyes shone silver as she kissed their noses and pet them before they headed out.

"Daddy!" Mikoto gurgled, grabbing onto Sasuke's tail.

He grunted and stopped so as not to injure her. Almost one, Mikoto got to her feet and padded closer to Sasuke and hugged his furry leg. Sasuke's eyes softened before he looked to Suigetsu who nodded and removed the child. Sasuke licked her face before running after the others.

"Sakura, who do you want to stay back and keep watch of you?" Shikamaru asked. "Tsunade and Jiraiya haven't come back from outside. Last we saw, their sparring was turning into something else entirely."

"Eww! I didn't want to know what baa-chan and the pervy sage get up to when we aren't around!" Naruto grumbled, covering his ears.

Sakura giggled. "Well, if they are still at it, I think Naruto best stay behind. He'll keep me company."

Shikamaru nodded and they escorted the children out. Naruto got up and moved to Sakura who was rubbing her stomach affectionately. Naruto bent down and caught her lips in a heated kiss.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

Naruto growled lowly, Kyubi stirring within. Sakura pulled away and moved to sit on a stone step by a wall so she could lean against it. Beckoning him forward, Naruto stalked towards her. He stared down at her lustfully. Sakura smiled up at him innocently.

"Naruto-_kun_," she teased.

The low growl came from Naruto again and he watched as Sakura started undoing his pants. Pulling them down, his erection sprang free and Sakura stared at it like a starved dog.

"**What do you think you're doing, Sakura-chan?"** Naruto spoke, voice different.

Looking up, Sakura noticed his eyes were fiery red. Kyubi.

"Kyubi-kun, you decided to join us," Sakura purred.

"**Woman,"** he growled.

"Do you want this, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, tracing her lips with his cock.

Sakura stared at the appendage that stuck up like a middle finger. It was swollen and red, ready for her taking.

"I don't know, Naruto-kun. _Do I_?" She played, giving the tip a lick.

A shiver ran up Naruto's spine and Kyubi rumbled from within.

"**Woman, who do you think you're play-"** He broke off into a groan when Sakura took the tip into her mouth.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto moaned.

His hips snapped forward, slamming Sakura's head into the stone wall. She moaned around his manhood in her mouth at the pain. Naruto gasped at the vibrations sent up his arousal.

"Come on, Naruto-kun," Sakura spoke as she pulled the erection from her mouth. "Show me how you like it."

He thrusted forward so his cock sunk deep into her throat. Good thing she had been rid of her gag reflex. She moaned as Naruto rested his hands on the wall with Sakura's head between his legs and continued thrusting as she took him all in. He brought himself close before he ripped away from her, panting and growling. When he looked at Sakura who was carelessly wiping saliva from the side of her mouth, Naruto snapped.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was on all fours, her ass in the air and open for Naruto. He freed himself of his pants and shirt and moved behind Sakura. Her eyes glowed silver and she snarled back at Naruto, her Inner furious at being the taker.

"**Bastard!" **She snapped.

"**Relax, Sakura-chan. I think you'll find you like this,"** Kyubi and Naruto answered as one.

"**You are **_**my**_** bitch. I am Alpha!" **Sakura growled.

"**Is that so?" **He asked as he rubbed his erection along her opening.

Sakura shivered but refused to push back on him, to give in. Naruto grabbed her hair and pulled back, causing her back to arch.

"**Give in to me,"** Naruto purred against her neck.

"**Never!"**

Naruto's hips snapped forward, burying himself in her wet heat. Sakura whimpered in pleasure as Naruto let her hair go. She fell back onto her hands.

"**Then I'll just have to **_**make **_**you give in to me,"** he growled.

He pulled back before snapping his hips forwards again. Sakura held in her moans of pleasure as he continued his slow pace.

'_**Who does Naruto think he is, forcing me into submission?'**_ Inner raged.

'_It feels…so…good!' _Sakura panted inwardly.

'_**Don't give in to it, Sakura-chan. If you do, Naruto will believe himself Alpha and WE are the Alpha. It would have been different if we willingly submitted but because he forced us here, it's a challenge for the title of Alpha.'**_

"**You like this, don't you Sakura-chan?" **Naruto growled into her ear, bent over her back yet his thrusts never faltered.

Inner only snarled again. Naruto snarled back as he straightened and grabbed tight to her hips and went deeper and harder, bringing her hips against his with each thrust. He was getting close and both of them knew it. Before he could, Sakura spun them around.

Next thing Naruto knew, he was underneath her.

"**You will never have power over me, Kyubi. It's time you face that fact!" **Inner roared as she bounced up and down on Naruto's erection, bringing him to the edge.

Naruto roared as he came and Sakura sighed at the feel of his juices squirting inside her. As he came down from his high, he heard Kyubi growling in his head about being beaten. To add salt to the wound, when Sakura reached her peak, she slid off him and spun around so her womanhood was in his face. Naruto couldn't resist and used his tongue to pleasure her, licking her walls and her clit. Sakura shook as she orgasmed, Naruto lapping up all her juices. Once she had caught her breath and her bearings, she moved off of Naruto and lay down.

Naruto stayed where he was, going over what just happened. When he realised he and Kyubi lost the challenge, he chuckled and crawled over to Sakura and lay down, spooning her and rubbing her stomach, feeling a little one kick.

"Not much longer now," Sakura spoke gently.

Naruto hummed in agreement as he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, Sakura-chan. I always have and I always will."

Sakura turned to she face him.

"I love you too. It took me longer and I don't know what would happened if Madara hadn't won, but I love you all so much."

Naruto lent down and kissed her tenderly.

"Get some rest, Sakura-chan. You look tired."

"Okay."

She turned her back on him again as he held her.

"Oh, and I won."

Naruto chuckled as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Read and Review if you like. Thanks for reading!**

**Dedicated to my friend Tallie, who doesn't like Sakura but is reading this anyway. Yay!**


End file.
